Emberflare's Flame
by Hawkepaw
Summary: Emberkit has been gifted with the power of fire to save the forest from the Place of No Stars once more, although her sister, Darkkit stands in her way. Darkkit has ties to the Dark Forest... will Emberflare be able to destroy the Dark Forest and risk losing her sister? Or let the forest perish under her sisters rulership?
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)**

**Warriors:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom (father to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-cat)

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

**Apprentice, Cherrypaw**

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

**Apprentice, Molepaw**

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes**

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Cherrypaw-ginger she-cat

Molepaw-brown-and-cream tom

**Queens:** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Snowkit, a white tom with amber eyes, Amberkit, a gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes, and Dewkit, a gray tom with amber eyes)

Weaselclaw - Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Emberkit, pale cream she-cat with purple eyes, Darkkit, dark purple she-cat with blood red eyes.)

**Elders:** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

**Apprentice, Stoatpaw** (ginger tom)

Snowbird-pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

**Queens:**

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles (mother to Dewkit, a gray she-cat, Sparrowkit, a brown tabby tom, and Mistkit, a pale gray she-cat)

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

**Apprentice, Crouchpaw** (black tom)

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

**Apprentices:**

Larkpaw-gray she-cat (either Harespring's or Sunstrike's apprentice)

**Elders:**

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker-black tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowshine** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors:**

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallowtail-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Heronpaw** (brown tabby tom)

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat (mother to Podkit, a tom, and Curlkit, a she-cat)

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

**TROLL FANFIC**


	2. Prolouge

The ghostly figures gathered around a hollow log, a blue she-cat speaking up. "Everything may be silent, but it is not over."

"They're plotting," Agreed a dark gray she-cat with a battered face, the other she-cat nodded her head. "We cannot interfere this time."

A gasp came from the small crowd of cats, meows of protest and such. "Why not, Bluestar?" Said a golden tom, his ears flattening in worry for the living Clan cats. "Because we have done too much. It is up to Emberkit."


	3. Secretive

Emberkit pressed against her sisters pelt, Darkkit. It had only been their second day of having their eyes open, and it was already tiring for her. "Good morning, little one." Came her mothers meow, nudging the kitten. She grunted, and finally opened her eyes with a groan. "But momma..."

"You can't sleep forever, sillies."

Emberkit sighed and would rise to her paws, her mother would swipe her pink tongue over her head. She wouldn't protest at this point, momma knew best after all. Darkkit gave a sneer as she finally woke up, instantly leaving the nursery with her saunter. She didn't talk much... she was strange anyways, her fur was awfully scary. And her eyes were the color of blood...

Weaselclaw would gently push away her child and meow, "Go explore camp, silly. I kept you in the nursery yesterday, go have fun."

Emberkit nodded her head and charged off, following after her sister with a smile on her face as she would soon enjoy life as a ThunderClan kitten._ I can't wait!_ She thought, pushing out of the den. _Maybe a cute tom will say I'm pretty..._

The bright lights harmed her eyes for a moment, but once she saw camp she gasped. It was huge! Like, really big. Once she spotted Darkkit, she made her way over. "Hey, Darkkit." Emberkit would greet her kin, sniffing the air as she watched what her sister was doing. "Whatcha doin'?" Her sister soon turned and glared at her, and Emberkit gave a sweet little smile. "I'm doing nothing that you would care about," Darkkit hissed and tried to push her sister away.

"Is it something baaad~?" Emberkit would ask, brushing against her sister's purple pelt. Darkkit was so secretive! What was she hiding this time? Darkkit was always hiding something... "It's nothing, go away."

"Show me!" She would mewl, pawing her sister's pelt as soon as she picked up a mouse. Both kits came toppling over and Emberkit felt a mouthful of mouse fur get into her mouth, Darkkit hissed again as cats around them began to laugh and purr with amusement at them. She soon took the mouse, and ran off.

"Hey wait!" Emberkit called, chasing her sister into the medicine cat's den.


	4. Fall

After following her sister, Emberkit would sniff the smelly den. Gross! Herbs. Momma told her the cat in charge of this den was Jayfeather, she wasn't sure who that was but... he must of smelt just as bad if he was dealing with herbs.

After nosing around, she spotted Darkkit making a small hole in the mouse's belly. She had tiny little red berries, and began stuffing the berries into the mouse's stomach. "What are you doin'~?" Emberkit's squeaky tone escaped, and Darkkit whirled around as she struggled for words. "i'm putting happy berries in this piece of prey."

She nodded her head and smiled, cool! Darkkit was so nice doing this for other cats... Emberkit would watch her sister carefully pick up the mouse, and Emberkit would follow her out to the fresh-kill pile. Darkkit and Emberkit would bump into Mousewhisker.

Emberkit would speak up and smile, "Hey! You want Darkkit's mouse?" Mousewhisker semed surprise and nodded his head. "I suppose so, kits yur age shouldn't be eating prey." Darkkit gave a sly smile, and handed over the mouse. The sisters watched Thornclaw settle down with the mouse, taking large bites.

Moments later, Mousewhisker began CHOKING and calling for help. Emberkit felt tears swell in her eyes as Darkkit gave a giggle, and soon Jayfeather came rushing into camp!

"What's going on?!" He demanded to Mousewhisker, who was coughing.

Mousewhisker couldn't reply because he was choking, Jayfeather stole a glance at the mouse he was eating and gasped. "Death berries!" The tom said, and would rush into his den to grab herbs to save his life.

By the time Jayfeather grabbed yarrow, Mousewhisker was dead.

"What happened here?!" Bramblestar came out of his den, glaring at Emberkit and Darkkit.

"I dunno," Darkkit mewed and looked at her purple paws, Emberkit's eyes swelled with sadness as she could barely speak. "Darkkit... offered Mousewhisker her mouse..." She wailed, tail brushing against her back as she gave another desperate wail, her mother rushed to her her children's side.

Bramblestar, now side by side with Squirrelflight would murmur amongst each other. Soon, Berrynose's voice escaped is lips. "Maybe it was... The Dark Forest..."

"Impossible!" Screamed Dovewing, beside her sister.

Bramblestar hushed everyone, sending all cats to bed besides Spiderleg and Thornclaw for guarding duty.

* * *

><p>Weaselclaw was asleep, and Darkkit and emberkit were stil wide awake.<p>

"Are you still crying?" Her sister grunted, and she nodded her head weakly. "Your such a baby Emberkit, you should grow up." Emberkit sniffled,a nd nuzzled her mother's ginger fur.

"Those... happy berries didn't make Mousewhisker hapy, he fell asleep!" Emberkit said, holding back her tears as she would look at Darkkit's red glare. "Because I killed him Emberkit! I was told too."

Emberkit gasped! Whyw ould Darkkit kill anyone?! She was ust a kit! Like her!

"I'll tell Bramblestar!" She whispered, her sister gave a giggle.

"He wouldn't believe you."


	5. Omen

Emberkit fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up in a dream full of mist and stars... the trees were faded and the forest felt unreal. Emberkit walked through the starry grass, looking at everything as she gasped. A gray cat!<p>

"Where am I?" Emberkit would squeak, flattening her ears. The cat turned around, her face was battered and ruined! "You are in StarClan, young one." She rasped, raising from her paws to touch Emberkit's nose. Emberkit backed away at the touch, her tail high in the air.

"Am I dead?!"

"No. StarClan needs you alive, I am Yellowfang."

Wow! Emberkit gasped, she was important? Really? Weaselclaw would of been so impressed! And maybe Darkkit would stop killing cats! "Listen, Emberkit..." Yellowfang began, gesturing the kitten to follow her as she made her way into the starry forest.

"Bramblestar will be sent an omen from the Dark Forest to make Darkkit an apprentice, so... Firestar will be sending him an omen about making you Jayfeather's apprentice. We are breaking the Warrior Code but... it has to be done, or else..." Yellowfang would come to a halt, staring Emberkit in the eyes.

Emberkit seemed puzzled, but a tail touched her flank. A ginger tom was beside her suddenly! She gasped, and blinked. "I am Firestar" The tom said, and pressed his nose agaginst her own. "With this, I give you the ability to control fire," Firestar said. Yellowfang gave a hearty sigh, and spoek up again.

"The darkness will engulf the forest once more, but the flame of A single ember will bring back the light."

Emberkit felt everything fading, and she woke up.


	6. Surprise

Emberkit woke up from the dream, blinking her purple eyes as Darkkit slept alone AGAIN. Emberkit sighed, why must her sister be evil? Surely she could help her...

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey..." Came Bramblestar's calling, and she almost forgot! Their ceremony! Weaselclaw quickly brought her kits over to the camp's clearing and wrapped her tail around her daughters. "I wonder what Bramblestar wants to early..."

"I have received an omen, from StarClan. Jayfeather, has too."

Everyone gasped, and soon someone yowled out. "What omen?! Tell us!" And Bramblestar hushed the crowd with his sharp glare, and would carry on. "Darkkit, will become my apprentice. Yes, she is only five moons old but this is what StarClan wishes of her."

Murmurs of shock went throughout the Clan, and soon Jayfeather cleared his throat. "It appears that StarClan would also like Emberkit to become my apprentice," Jayfeather would meow with a dip of his head, the blind cat would twitch his ears.

"And from this day, Darkkit and Emerkit will be known as Darkpaw and Emberpaw. Welcome to ThunderClan."


	7. Truth

Today was Emberpaw's second day of training, she missed the nursery and feeling Weaselclaw's fur against her own... she gave a sweet sigh as she missed her mother's scent. "Emberpaw!"

Her ears flicked as Emberpaw snapped back into reality, her pink coat flushing a deep red as Jayfeather sighed, shaking his head. "Were you paying attention? These are poppy seeds, and thise are horsetail."

Briarlight gave a light chuckle as she listened to the two chat, and Emberpaw blushed deeper. She was in big trouble now! "Poppy seeds help reduce pain, and can make cats fall asleep." She would nod her head and try and pay more attention, but it felt like she already knew this... she sighed again, and Jayfeather's nose wrinkled in annoyance. "What does marigold do?"

"It helps prevent infection, can we do something more interesting please?" The apprentice would try not to seem rude, but all this herb knowledge just came to her... maybe it was true. Maybe StarClan did give her powers, maybe more then the fire... she would have to try that soon. As Jayfeather and Briarlight would speak, she would fade off. Trying to look ilke she was paying attention to them talking.

"And that's all for today, tomorrow I have something more interesting for you," Jayfeather grunted and would return to sorting herbs. Briarlight gave a huff, and smiled. "Oh ignore him, he's just proud you're that smart. Maybe Jayfeather will retire early."

It was a joke, but what if... she nodded her head at Briarlight's joke, and would escape the herb smelling den. Her ears perked as she saw Weaselclaw and Darkpaw. The mother gestured her over, and would smile. "I asked Bramblestar if we could go explore, since your... apprentices," Weaselclaw sounded pleased, although the concern in her words would make her upset.

Darkpaw rolled her eyes, and led the way. "So... Jayfeather's apprentice, is it fun?" Emberpaw nodded her head, although fun it was... boring. She already knew a lot about herbs! She would of told Jayfeather about that, but already being a five moon old apprentice was causing a ton of drama... she sighed, but kept her perfect smile. "How is training with Bramblestar, Darkpaw?"

"Boring, he won't show me how to fight until I'm six moons! Can you believe it? Some omen he received." She rolled her eyes and trotted down the forest, pausing to sniff the air as she would turn to Weaselclaw. "Can we see the lake, Weaselclaw?"

Emberpaw watched her mother's expression, why not just call her mom? It was simple, and easy. But she nodded her head and Weaselclaw took charge of the patrol, and Darkpaw kept pausing to try and show her stuff, but Weaselclaw would brush it off and explain on the way.

"Hey... what's that?" Concern laced Darkpaw's tone, but knowing her it could be a trap. She soon bounded off, and her mother opened her mouth to try and stop her. "Oh! You..." She trailed off, following after the purple she-cat, Emberpaw followed after and gave a small squeak.

Emberpaw skidded, watching Darkpaw move to the side. She noticed a very thin, and clear... something. And as soon as Weaselclaw's neck wrapped around it, she was caught. She made a gross choking sound, and Darkpaw smiled. "What's happening... to mom?!" Emberpaw yowled as she tried to help Weaselclaw, Darkpaw soon hissed at her sister's actions.

"Weaselclaw is a traitor to ThunderClan, Emberpaw! You should know this already!" Darkpaw hissed, her mother gagging for air as she struggled in the foxtrap. "You want to know why are father isn't around?!" She hissed, lashing her tail. "Because Blackstar is our father!"

Emberpaw gasped! And looked at Weaselclaw... was this true? She shook her head, trying to free her mother from the grip of the fox trap. But Darkpaw pushed her aside! Pinning her down and snarling in her face. Emberpaw flattened her ears in fear. Would her own sister kill her?! "Darkpaw... please...!" Emberpaw's eyes swelled with tears as she heard her mother stop struggling.

"You're getting in the way of our plans," Darkpaw hissed, her red eyes blazing with anger as she got off of her sister. "Don't make me kill you."

"I'll tell Bramblestar! And he'll exile you! For what you did to mom and Mousewhisker!"

Darkpaw chuckled, grip loosening on her sister as she got off. "They wouldn't believe you." And with that, she ran off towards the direction of camp. Emberpaw followed after. Tears pouring down her cheek.


	8. End

Emberpaw had chased Darkpaw into camp, but she had disappeared! Her sides were heaving, but she managed to yowl out. "Weaselclaw's dead!" And would fall over, passing out.

She would wake up in Jayfeather's den, her sides heaving frantically as she would awaken. "Where's D-Darkpaw?!" She would choke out, thrashing around the nest until Briarlight would restrain her. "You're sick, Emberpaw." Jayfeather would begin to scold her with a cuff to the ear. "H-how?! I was fine minutes ago!"

jayfeather would murmur something, Embepaw would snap and jump to her paws. "My mom is dead! And I know who killed her!" Her leg began to skitter upwards, and Briarlight would perk her ears. "Who? Darkpaw said it was a fox trap, you two couldn't do anything. It's okay to blame someone else,"

Emberpaw would hiss, flattening her ears and storming out of the den and into the woods - despite Jayfeather's protests, she would ma ke her way towards WindClan border and sit down, complaining. How come nobody will let me speak? _It's Darkpaws fault all of it, I swear... Yellowfang and Firester are right! _She would notice a tom alone, who seemed to be upset with something - or angry.

Ivypol had told Emberpaw about a tom named Breezepelt, surely this was him? "What are you doing so close to ThunderClan's borders?" Emberpaw would trot over, hopefully the scent of herbs would rub off on him. "I'm on patrol, I can say the same for yew."

"I'm fetching herbs for Jayfeather, I'm his apprentice."

"Oh, you must be Emberpaw then. I overheard at the gathering," Breezepelt would squint and appear disappointed, his eyes would shift towards her. Studying her pelt, "Everyone knows who your father was, I'm surprised ThunderClan is letting you live. They're soft, Onestar would exile you as soon as you were born."

Emberpaw flattened her ears and would shake her head, she barely knew her father! How would she know who he ws? Breezepelt would pass the border to approach her, his pelt was bristling. "Are you going to hurt me?"

He shook his head, clearing his throat. "No, I love you."

Emberpaw would run back to camp,


	9. Hollyleaf's help

How coud this be happening? She barely knew Breezepelt! Only from stories and gossip!

Emberpaw would charge back to camp, spotting Darkpaw talking with Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw, her gaze averte from her sister since she could not be trusted, she was a murderer! "Hey Emberpaw! Come join us!"

Emberpaw would shake her head, "Jayfeather wants me to get some sleep before Weaselclaw is buried,"

"You missed it! Thornclaw looked everywhere for you, Bramblestar wanted to get it over with."

Oh. She would flatten her eyes and returnto her den, scrunching up into her nest and ignoring Jayfeather who was sorting herbs. Although he would bring his attention to her, his blind blue eyes skittering about. "I've recieved an omen from StarClan, there was a small fire reported by a patrol this evening. Does this hae something to do with you, Emberpaw?"

She would glance back at Briarlight who was sleeping, and she would shake her head. "I don't know, Jayfeather. I only know StarClan wanted me to begin my training early, maybe like a test." She would turn around, her sides heaving as she would fall asleep and awaken in the starry forest. She would stretch, she would see Yellowfang talking with Firestar, and a black cat with green eyes.

"She's here!" Firestar would say, bringing the two she-cats over. "This is Hollyleaf, Emberpaw. She wants to help you, but also show you something." The cat would nod her head, and she would soon follow after her. "I was told yyou know nothing about the Dark Forest; you have nothing to worry about it'ss mostly safe there."

Hollyleaf would guide her to the outskirts, the sunny and hopeful forest would become dark and foggy. It was hard to see, and emberpw fetl pain coming from her heart. It hurt to breath, Hollyleaf seemed to ignore this pain and woul point with her tail. "There," Hollyleaf would meow gently and show a tawny tom talking with... Darkpaw!?

"That's Redwillow, with your sister."

She was larger here, and her pelt was singed with blood. "Yes, Darkstar I shall bring back some news when you return tomorrow. With new recuirts," Darkstar? Hw can she be leader? Emberpaw would feel lightheaded, passing out and awakening in her nest.


	10. Exile

"Emberpaw! You were shaking!"

Jayfeather would grunt, shaking his head as he also looked distressed. "Me and Emberpaw need to go on a walk," Jayfeather would meow, his gray fur rippling in the moonlight. He would lead Embrpaw out into the woods, his gaze lowered to his paws. He would bring her to the lake's edge, and sit down.

"I was visited by Firestar, he told me about the prophecy. And how Bluestar has forbidden them to help, but yet he still does." He paused, pulling her in close. She flinched, and stared out at the lake. "Firestar was a good caT!" Emberpaw would stare into the toms dreamy blue eyes... he was so perfect, if only they werent mentor and apprentice. "Why would bluestar forbid helping us? we need it!"

"They have done too much, with Dovewing, ionblaze and I." He seemed to flatten his ears at the thught, "Bt Firestar gave me the power to control fire, Jayfeather. I don't kno w how to yet, though." jayfeather looked sad, would he lose hope so soon? "Hollyleaf showed me Darkpaw in the Dark Forest..." She trailed off, her eyes looking sad. "Yes, she did too."

How much did Jayfeather know? It was maing her worry, although she would not question it. "We should get back to camp," Jayfeather rose and turned around, flicking his tail for her to follow. The pink she-cat would bound after him, her head tilting. "Why is Darkpaw acting like this? Do you know why?"

Jayfeather would remain silent, "She's just evil." No! That couldn't be, she couldn't be truly evil. "Maybe she's possessed, who knows Emberpaw. But we have to find out more about her - and your power. It's dry season soon, and I would like to see at least one fire."

The two would go to bed, butter friends would stare at her. She felt a bit odd... but followed after Jayfeather making her way into her nest, Briarlight was asleep. Which was good, she shouldn't know about what was going on.

* * *

><p>Emberpaw would wake up, seeing the den dappled with sunlight, morning already? She would raise to her paws and see Jayfeather sorting herbs, Briarlight was not in her nest which meant she was getting excersice. He didn't ask her to begin training with herbs, so she would trot over and sniff his paw. "That's goldenrod," Emberpaw would say bluntly and he would show her another herb. "Watermint, and you're going to show me marigold next."<p>

He would grunt and dismiss her with a flick of the tail, she would see Darkpaw and Bramblestar preparing for patrol - oh right, they were six moons today. She would pad over and perk her ears. "Are you two going out hunting?"

"Yes, Darkpaw and I will be going soon." Bramblestar would meow, gesturing for the she-cat to follow her. Darkpaw would give a devious smirk, she had grown a lot fora six moon old kit... not to mention, she had too. Darkpaw's smirk would unsettle her, would she hurt Bramblestar? She had no idea, although she would follow after her tail high in the air.

"Now Darkpaw, I don't expect you to master hunting but..." The brown tabby would trail off and show her the famous hunting crouch, expecting her to do the same. Darkpaw would ace it, pouncing on a leaf perfectly. Emberpaw gasped! How could she? Maybe she was blessed by the Place of No Stars. Bramblestar would nod his head, Emberpaw knew he was impressed with her. The purple she-cat would fluff out her fur in a boasting way, and snort. "I could catch a fox Bramblestar, you know this."

He would shake his head, "You're too young. You must learn how too step-by-step." He would repeat the hunting crouch again, not daring to glance back at Darkpaw who was crouched behind him! She would pounce onto him, quickly pinning him down with her razor sharp claws. "You're a fool Bramblestar!" She screamed, the two struggled but Darkpaw was to strong! Like she had the strength of Scrouge and Tigerstar combined! Emberpaw had to do something, she would jump out from her hiding spot and lunge at Darkpaw! Her claws would strike at her side, knocking her off of Bramblestar!

"Stop Darkpaw! Please!" Emberpaw would cry, trying to keep her sister pinned down. However, Darkpaw was really strong and in the end pushed Emberpaw off, kicking her away and running back to camp. The beautiful pink cat could hear harsh breathing, and glanced towards Bramblestar. His throat was bedding! He needed help, quickly she would run as fast as a rabbit towards cobwebs and apply them onto Bramblestar's neck. He passed out, by the time he woke up a patrol had come! Squirrelflight looked angry, and would shove Eberpaw out of the way. "You tried to kill Bramblestar! Darkpaw saw everything!"

Darkpaw would appear from behind Lionblaze and Thornclaw, her eyes watering. "We were t-trying to hunt and she came out of nowhere! I-I..." Bramblestar would try to speak, but Jayfeather would come to hush him, "I didn't! It was Darkpaw!" Thornclaw would lash his tail and glare, "Then explain the blood on your paws!"

"From helping him!"

"Emberpaw from this day on you shall be exiled from ThunderClan for murder! You shall be known as Redthroat for your deed!"


End file.
